


Caught in the hunt

by curiouskoala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon/Human Relationships, Drama, F/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouskoala/pseuds/curiouskoala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean thought it was going to be one simple hunt but they are very wrong. They meet two girls, Kate and Biah and their whole world turns upside down. What will happen to the girls?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experience I'm doing with a friend of mine and I hope you like it!  
> I'd appreciate constructive criticism  
> Thank you!!!  
>  -KB-

  If you asked Dean what he thought it would happen in this hunt, this was the last thing he would say. Here he was, sitting in the bunker while a girl helped them with research for their next case.  
  But let's rewind for a bit.  
**A week before**  
  "Hey Dean, listen to this" said Sam looking at a local newspaper "It says here there have been some strange killings and the victims end up with their ribcages ripped up and without their hearts. Sounds like our kind of thing"  
  "Where to, Sammy?"  
  "Wyoming"  
**> >>time skip<<<**  
  They got in the motel and dropped their duffel bags. It was late. Very late and they're were tired from being on the road so it was only natural that they chose their beds and went to sleep.  
  When Dean woke up, he noticed two things. One, Sam wasn't there. Two, he was hungry as hell. He got up and saw a note from Sam saying he was out getting breakfast. He took a quick shower and dressed up for the day.  
  Finally, Sam arrived with the food.  
  "Tell me you got pie. I'm starving!"  
  "Dean, you can't eat pie forever"  
  "I don't see why not. Now did you get the pie or not?"  
  "*sigh* Yes Dean, I did"  
  He handed him the pie and took out his own food while sitting at the table with his laptop.  
  "I think I know what we're dealing with. It's a Lamia. We already fought one of these, remember?"  
  "Oh yeah... Back when Bobby was trying to get his soul back. What did we use to kill it?"  
  "I think it was rosemary and salt mixed together. We should go see the bodies. Last victim was James Russell. Time to get the suits"  
  Dean groaned but did what he was told.  
  They went to the morgue and showed their fake FBI badges.  
  "Hi, uh we'd like to see the body of James Russell"  
  "Ok. Follow me" said the mortician.  
  The mortician opened the compartment of the body and took the sheet that covered it off.  
  "I have no idea what could have caused this but whatever it was, it left a claw behind in the last victim's ribcage. Must be some wild animal. It completely totaled his chest and took his heart off"  
  "Could we see the claw, please"  
  "Yeah sure. It's with the new intern. I'll go ge-"  
  Just as he was talking, a young woman entered the room. Her brown hair was tied up in a ponytail and her white doctor-like garment flowed with her movements.  
  "Hey boss? Where do you keep the- oh I'm sorry. I wasn't aware that I was interrupting something"  
  She eyed the brothers strangely.  
  "And who might you be?"  
  "Jane, don't you think that's a bit rude? These are FBI agents. They came because of the Russell's case"  
  "Uh hu" she said with a bit of sarcasm "I don't suppose you have your badges with you?"  
  They looked at each other confused. It was as if she didn't believe them (not that she should. They were lying). They showed their badges to her.  
  "I'm agent Young and this is agent Slade" said Sam.  
  She seemed to look closely at the badges. Her brown eyes seemed to widen a bit. Finally she looked at them both and introduced herself.  
  "Nice to meet you agents, I'm Jane Wilkinson. The new intern. Is there anything you need?"  
  "Can we see the claw that was retrieved from the body" said Dean.  
  "Sure thing. I'll go get it"  
  She left the room.  
  "How long has she been working here?" Asked Sam.  
  "She started about three days ago I think. She's been really helpful with all these strange killings that have been happening"  
  "Did you see any other mark on the body? Anything out of ordinary?"  
  "No I didn't. The fact that his ribcage was ripped apart and his heart is missing is already out of the ordinary"  
  The intern entered the room again with a little evidence bag.  
  "Here. That was the only thing found in it"  
  Sam took it from her and nodded at her, thanking her.  
  He looked carefully at the claw and showed it to Dean who looked at him in understanding. It was definitely a Lamia.  
  "Thanks. We'll be leaving now"  
  "Oh do you know your way out? Jane here can lead you to the right place" said the mortician.  
  Before Dean could say no, Sam was already talking.  
  "Yeah sure. We'd appreciate it".  
  As they were walking, Sam decided it was a good idea to make conversations.  
  "So... Why work at a morgue?"  
  Her faced showed surprise at his question.  
  "Well I could say that I love seeing dead bodies but since you're FBI, I don't think that's a good idea" she smirked and Sam laughed.  
  They got to the door and they got out of the building. They got in the impala.  
  "We should go speak with his family. The killing might be something personal" said Sam.  
  "But what about the other victims? It must be something they had in common. So yeah, let's talk to the family"  
  They drove silently until Dean saw a bar.  
  "Oh would you look at that. I'm going in for a drink. You coming?"  
  "I guess. I'll make sure you won't get too drunk".  
  They got in the bar and looked around. A few drunk guys, a few hot women trying to hook up, lonely people sitting alone. Just like any other bar.   
  They sat at a booth and ordered some beers. They started drinking but stopped when they heard a group of friends in the booth next to them talking.  
  "I can't believe this happened to James too. I mean first Bob, then Carly and now... I swear that whole group is cursed!"  
  The brothers, who were still in their suits, got up and went straight to the girls.  
  "Hi, I'm sorry but we heard you talking about the recent deaths and we'd like to answer some questions" said Sam as they showed their badges for the third time that day.  
  The group consisted of two girls and one guy. They scooted over so the hunters could ask their questions.  
  "Can you explain everything to us, please?"  
  "Well, the victims were all our friends. We're part of a hunting club. We usually hunt on the woods right outside of town. A few days ago, Bob decided that he wanted to go hunting alone. He said he thought there was something different now. We protested of course, we never go hunting alone, but he insisted that he had to go... That was the day he died" said the blonde woman. She looked like she would start crying at any second so the other woman continued.  
  "Carly was next. Said she also thought something different was out there but she didn't let me go with her. She was found the next day. And now James. He didn't even warned us. He just went out to the woods..."  
  "I hope you find out who or what did this" said the guy.  
  "Don't worry, we'll get to the bottom of this. Thank you for your time" said Dean.  
  They paid for the beers and got out of the bar and in to the impala.  
  "You think we still have to talk to the family?"  
  "Yeah I mean, they might now something else".  
  Dean turned the car around to the victim's house. They rang the doorbell and waited. An old woman with bloodshot eyes opened the door. It was obvious she had been crying.  
  "Good evening, ma'am" they showed their badges again "we'd like to ask you some questions"  
  "Please come in" said the kind lady.  
  They sat down on the couch and the lady in the opposite chair.  
  "If you don't mind me asking, do you think anything weird was happening with your son?"  
  "No, there was nothing weird. He was just being the best person he could be, like he always had been"  
  "What do you mean?"  
  "The night he... Died, he was talking about his friends, the other victims. He said he wanted to find out what happened to them. He got out of the house before I could say anything..."  
  "We're sorry for your loss, ma'am"  
  "Thank you. Is that all?"  
  "Yes, thank you. I think we have what we needed"  
  "Good. Can you do me a favor? Please make sure no one else comes ask me questions about what happened. I don't think I can take it anymore. First the police, then his friends, then that girl-"  
  "What girl?"  
  "Oh she was very kind to me although I can't quite remember her name. She had brown hair and brown eyes. Jane! That was her name"  
  Dean looked at his brother meaning they had to find that intern.  
  "Thanks Mrs Russell. Oh by the way, do you know any store here that sells rosemary?"  
**> >>time skip<<<**  
  They got in the store and were immediately greeted by the strong scent of herbs. The man behind the counter was playing on his phone until he heard the door open.  
  "What can I do for you, gentlemen?"  
  "We need rosemary"  
  "I'm sorry sir. This woman came by earlier and bought all the rosemary I had. In fact she insisted she wanted all the rosemary I had in the store"  
  "Did she happened to have long brown hair and brown eyes?" Asked Dean with a bored expression on his face.  
  "Y-Yeah. How did you know?"  
  "Doesn't matter. Do you know where we can find her?"  
  "Yeah she usually goes to the abandoned farm in the east side of the town by the end of day. I have no idea why I mean that place is really creepy"  
  "Thanks"  
  They got out of the store, in to the car and drove to the abandoned farm. They got out of the car and took out their guns when they heard noise coming from the barn. They hid behind the door and looked inside. She seemed to be looking for something. They slowly approached her without a sound and as Dean made a move to knock her out, she turned around with two guns on her hands, each gun pointing at different brothers.  
  "Gentlemen! What a pleasure to see you. What is the cause of this wonderful visit?"  
  "Cut the crap! Who are you?" Asked Dean, already annoyed.  
  "Calm down, tiger. My name is Kate. If I'm correct, you're here to hunt the Lamia, right?"  
  "How did you know?"  
  "It's obvious you're hunters. I mean Young and Slade?" She motioned to her AC/DC t-shirt "But bad news, guys! I'm the one that's going to hunt it down!"  
  "You're a hunter too?"  
  "Yeah. Why do you think I bought all that rosemary?"  
  That's when Sam intervened.  
  "Wait! Why don't we help you?"  
  "...I don't need your help"  
  "Well tough luck. We're helping you anyway" said Dean.  
  "Fine. I already mixed the ingredients. It only shows up at night here. In the day, the woods still have a few normal hunters but they don't get killed so we have to wait"  
  "We should go back to the motel" said Dean.  
  Sam looked at him and glanced at the girl.  
  "*sigh* Fine! You can come with us to our motel"  "Thanks" she said as she grabbed her gun, her silver blade and the mix for the Lamia.  
  "I'm Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam"  
  "Nice to meet you"  
  The three stepped out of the barn and Kate saw their car.   
  "67 Chevy impala... Nice"  
  "I know right?" Said Dean "She's my baby"  
  "I don't blame you. She's gorgeous"  
  They got in the car and Dean started it. As he drove, he putted on some music. Robert Palmer started to play.  
  "Oh man, I love that song!" Said Kate excitedly.  
  "You do?" Asked Sam confused.  
  "Yeah! This is great, listening to 'bad case of loving you' in a 67 Chevy impala. Not everyday that happens"  
  "Your dang right sweetheart" said Dean.  
  "Doctor doctor, give me the news, I gotta a bad case of loving you!" They sang loudly to the song and Sam sighed in annoyance.  
  Dean parked the car next to the motel and they got in. She dropped her bag and her blade in a corner and went to the bathroom.  
  "At least she likes my baby" said Dean.  
  "Yeah and your music. And she's cute"  
  "Aw you think she's cute? That's adorable!"  
  "Shut up Dean"  
  "Bitch"  
  "Jerk"  
  She got out of the bathroom and sat on the couch.  
  "Do you mind if I sleep a little? I'm tired"  
  "Yeah but don't sleep on the couch. Take my bed" said Sam motioning to the bed on the right.  
  "I can't do that. I don't want to be a bother"  
  "You're not a bother, seriously!"  
  "Yeah plus I want to sit on the couch" Dean interrupted.  
  "*sigh* Ok. Thanks Sam"  
  "Anytime"  
  She got up, took the covers off the bed and laid down. She fell asleep immediately.  
  "Anytime~" mocked Dean, imitating his brother.  
  "Real mature Dean"  
  Time went by and before they noticed it was already night.  
  "Go wake Miss Mortician up. I'll wait in the car"  
  Sam entered her room very carefully. He bent over to touch her arm when she suddenly woke up and in a mere second, she had straddled him and had a knife ready to cut his throat.  
  "Sam?"  
  "Could you let me go?"  
  She did as she was told and looked down in shame.  
  "Sorry. Force of habit"  
  "Don't worry, I get it. Anyway, I came to tell you we're leaving. It's already nighttime"  
  "Ok let me just get my gun"  
  Sam waited for her and they both got out of the motel and into the car.  
  "So! To the creepy woods?" She asked with sarcasm.  
  "To the creepy woods" answered Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!  
> I hope you like this chapter!  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated!  
> If you spot any mistakes that I may have done, please tell me and I'll correct them as soon as I can  
> Thank you for reading!!  
>  -KB-

  When they arrived at the woods, Kate grimaced.

  "Well that's not creepy at all" she said with sarcasm.

  The woods were scary movie material. Dark enough so they could only see the first trees. Owl noises coming from God knows where. Strange breezes chills through them.

  "So, you brought the mix?"

  "Right here. Do bullets affect it?"  

  "I think it slows it down. It doesn't hurt it though"

  They got out of the car.  

  "Does anybody else feel like some zombie is going to come out of nowhere?" Said Dean.

  "I sure hope not. I came here to kill a Lamia. I'll save the zombie apocalypse for another day" said Kate.

  "Well you better watch out. Nothing keeps zombies from attacking a handsome guy, his brother and a pretty girl alone in the woods"

  Kate blushed at what Dean said but shrugged it off.

  "Are you the brother or the handsome guy?"

  "Both"

  "I wouldn't know about that" said Sam.

  Suddenly a noise was heard.

  "Are you hearing this?" Asked Dean.

  "It's coming closer" said Kate she took out her gun and pointed it at the direction of the sound.

  "What's the plan?"

  "We slow it down, you throw the mix and we burn it ok?"

  She didn't have a chance to answer because Sam started shooting at it. That's when Kate saw it. A weird humanoid with huge claws. It jumped on top of Sam and while he was fighting it with his bare hands, Dean shot it, sending it to the side. Sam got up, grabbed his gun again and shot it too.

  "Kate, now!"  Kate covered it with the rosemary and salt. Dean opened his lighter and threw it at the Lamia. It was done. The monster was dead.  "Remind me not to go to creepy woods again" said Kate.

**> >>time skip<<<**

  They went back to the motel because Kate had left her duffel bag there. They got in and she went straight to it.

  "So... Where are you going now?" Asked Sam.

  "Home"

  "Where is it? We'll drop you off"

  "Just take me to that barn you found me in"

  "But I thought you were going home. Wait... You don't live there right?"

  Kate kept her back to him and continued packing.

  "Please answer me..."

  She looked at him and noticed the puppy eyes he was making.

  "*sigh* Yes, I live there. Yes, I'm homeless. I barely make enough money to keep on hunting so I never have an actual house. Happy now?"

  "....wait here" he said before running out of the room.  

  Kate, confused, kept on packing.

  When Sam found his brother he putted on a serious face to get his attention.

  "Dean..."

  "Yeah Sammy?"

  "...The fight was really easy with her"

  "...What're you getting at?"

  "She's homeless, Dean. I figured that maybe we could use some help"

  "Sam..."

  "Just hear me out ok? She looks like someone who knows what she is doing. I mean- she knew it was a Lamia and she didn't have Bobby's help like us. Plus if she isn't already dead she must know how to fight. And she likes your music AND Baby. What do you say?"

  Before he could say anything, Kate showed up with her bag hanging on her shoulder. 

  "So guys, it was a pleasure to meet you"

  "Woah woah woah! Wait just a minute. I've got a few questions for you"

  "O...k...?

  "How much do you know about monsters?"

  "A lot. I've fought almost anything"

  "How long have you been fighting?"

  "Since I was thirteen"

  "How good are you at hand to hand combat?"

  "Pretty good. Is there a point in this or-"

  "What about shooting? Are you any good?"  


  "I'm a good shooter. Why do want to know all of this?"

  "How would you feel about hunting with us permanently?"

  "No" she answered quickly and went for the door. She was going to get out if it wasn't for Sam who grabbed her arm.

  "Why not?"

  "I don't want to be a bother"

  "You're not a bother!"

  "Are you sure?" She asked looking at Dean.

  "Yeah don't worry"

  "Well then, I guess I hunt with you now" she smiled.

**3 months later**

Kate had been hunting with the Winchesters since that day. She had killed demons, shapeshifters, vampires and many other monsters. Together, they traveled throughout the USA in the impala, listening to Rock, sleeping in motels and eating in diners. The brothers were now showing her the bunker.

  They opened the door and let her step inside.

  "Woah... This is... Awesome!"

  "Yeah well, it's basically our home" said Sam. 

  They showed her her room and let her get settled in before calling her to the library.

  "Ok Kate, this is the library". 

  Kate looked around in wonder.

  "And there's someone we'd like you to meet" 

  "Who?"

  "Castiel, can ya come here for a second?"

  "Wait did you say-"

  Kate was interrupted by the sound of feathers and a deep voice.

  "What is it?" He asked

  "Cas, this is Kate. She's hunting with us"

  "Kate?"

  "Castiel?"

  "Wait! You two know each other?"

  "We've met several times before"

  He looked around confused.

  "Where is Biah?"

  Both the brothers noticed that Kate suddenly got angry and that she looked hurt.

  "Don't know, don't care"

  "Who is Biah?" Asked Dean.

  "Nobody important"

  "How long have you been with them?"

  "About 3 months. What about you? How've you been?"

  "A lot of things happened since the last time we saw each other. Have you... Hunted with anybody else?"

  "No... Not since... You know"

  Dean coughed awkwardly and they both looked at him.

  "How about we get some burgers and some pie? Oh and salad for Sammy"

  "Sounds good to me! But you have to give me a piece of your pie"

  "Get your own pie!"

  They laughed and went to the car.

**> >>time skip<<<**

  They got in the diner and Dean was the first one to sit down followed by Sam. On other side of the booth sat Cas and Kate.

  They ordered their meals and waited. Dean was talking almost excitedly to Cas who was sitting right in front of him. Sam and Kate sat in silence, until Kate decided to cross her legs and accidentally kicked Sam. They both looked up, Kate embarrassed and blushing. She sent him an apologetic look but instead of saying anything, he smirked, waited until the waitress left their food and kicked her back. She looked at him dumbfounded. She smirked too and kicked again to which he kicked back. A few short minutes later they were having a full kicking war. There were having fun until accidentally kicked Dean.

  "Will you two stop it?" Asked Dean.

They both looked at him for a few seconds before returning to the war.  

  Dean sighed and continued eating and talking to Cas. They were kicking so hard that the table started to shift and the waitress came back saying they had to leave.

  They got out of the diner giggling and when they saw the face that Dean was making they couldn't stop laughing.

  "Just get in the car" he said annoyed.

**> >>time skip<<<**

  They had returned to the bunker and had been there for about an hour when Dean entered the library where Sam and Kate were reading.

  "Hey , do you know what this is?"  

  Dean was holding a folded piece of paper that read 'EMERGENCIES' in big red letters.

  "Oh yeah, that's mine. Must have fallen from my bag" she got up and approached him "Just give it to me" she said as she tried to get the paper from him but failing because of his grip on it.

  "Not until you tell me what it is"

  "Ok. In case of emergencies, I know someone who can help. That paper is the only way to contact that person so I'd appreciate it if you gave it to me"

  "Fine" he said before he gave it to her.

  She got out of the room to put the paper away in her bag and returned to the library.

  "Hey guys, listen to this" said Sam "There have been weird murders around Wisconsin. People showing up with part of their bodies missing"

"Let's go then"

**> >>time skip<<<**

  Kate slept the whole trip and only woke up when they found a diner next to the motel they were staying in.  

  They checked in the motel and left their bags next to the beds and started researching whatever might have happened to those people. Unfortunately, they couldn't find much information so they putted on the suits and went to the morgue. They had arrived much later since the last murder so there was no crime scene.

  They got there and were immediately greeted by some doctor in his late forties.

  "Hi. I'm agent Plant. This is agent Bonham and agent Page" Dean said as they all showed their badges.

  After he explained what bodies they wanted to see, the doctor lead them this white room with five tables. Each table had a body of one of the victims.

  "What can you tell us about them?" Asked . 

  "The injuries are sloppy. I don't think the murder thought of what to rip off. I think he just thought of ripping something off. I have a list of all the injuries if you want it"

  "We'd appreciate it"

  The list was very detailed. It had the scientific names of the body parts so it would need some research to find out what everything meant.

  "And was anything found in the bodies?"

  "Absolutely nothing"

  They gave up on the bodies after a while. Nothing was found on research either except the common names of the list of body parts.

  Morning had come and they still hadn't found what it was.  Two days had passed and they still didn't know what it was.  Another day passed and there was another murder. They couldn't wait any longer. Dean had been calling every hunter that could help to see if they knew anything.

  Sam had been visiting every library of the town and reading every book. 

  Kate had been interviewing and secretly testing everyone. The only thing they did together was eat and there wasn't much of it. By the fourth day, when they were eating at the diner, they were exhausted.

  "No one knows anything. Cas is busy. I called everyone I knew and a few more. Tell me you got something"

  "Nothing adds up. There is nothing that matches"

  "I've tested everyone! With silver, holy water and mirrors and nothing. No one is missing. None of the victims was a child, they had nothing in common, the heart wasn't gone in any of them, the brain wasn't all gone, their fat was all there... Nothing"

  "Do you know anyone else we can ask?"

  "No"

  They all sighed until...

  "Wait a minute" started Sam "How about that emergency number that you have?"

  "Yeah! Can't he or she help-"

  "No" said before getting up and getting out of the diner.

  They followed her to the impala and got in together.

  "Kate, people are dying!"

  "Then we just have to research a little more!"

  "We've researched everything there is to research! Kate, please" said Sam giving her the puppy eyes.

  "That contact is only meant for emergencies!"

  "This is an emergency, Kate" argued Dean.

  "*sigh* ok" she said in a whisper that they barely heard.

  Dean drove them back to the motel and she retrieved the paper.

  "Can I still talk you out of this?"

  "Nope" answered Dean.

  "But she's a demon"

  "Demon?" Asked Sam.

  "She?" Asked Dean simultaneously.

  "Yeah. Maybe it isn't a good idea to call her. We should just-"

  "No , we have to" said Sam looking deeply into her eyes.

  She sighed again and began bringing the ingredients for the spell. Sam read the paper and got confused.

  "Wait but this is the same spell that we use to get Crowley"

  "With a few differences. Who wants to be the one to do it? It ain't gonna be me"

  "I'll do it" said Dean mixed the ingredients and summoned the demon.

  When he was finished he couldn't be more surprised. A beautiful girl, with long and curly dark brown hair and green eyes stood in front of him. She was short. At least shorter than him and she was just gorgeous in his eyes.

  'Damn' thought Dean.

  "Someone called?" She said.

  That's when Kate stepped out of the shadows that she was hiding in.

  "Yeah but you never answered your phone" said.

  The demon looked at her and her eyes widened. She looked shocked.

  "...Kate?"

  "It's been a long time"

  "Kate, I'm so sor-"

  "I need your help"

  "That's your plan? Just ask for help?" Asked Dean a bit mad.

  "And it's a great plan because I'll help"

  The brothers couldn't be more surprised than they were now.

  "Nice to meet you boys" she said winking at Dean who smirked.

  "Guys, this is Biah. Biah, these are the Winchester brothers"

  "Oh, the famous Winchesters. We're going to be good friends" said Biah as she smirked.

  "Are you going to help us or not?" Asked Kate.

  "Right, right. What do you need?"

  "We have no idea what monster is killing this people" said Sam.

  "Let me see what you got"

  They gave her the list of injuries and she sat at the table.

  "Hey Kate, what do these names mean?"

  "Oh right sorry, we gave you the list that doctor gave us. Here's the 'translation'. If you get anything, tell us. I need to get some air" Kate said as she got out of the motel and went for a walk.

  The brothers noticed Biah's guilty look.

  "Do me a favor, please" she said "One of you, go follow her. I don't want anything to happen to her" Sam did has he was told and Dean stayed with her.

  Sam finally catched up to her.

  "Hey Kate, is everything alright?"

  "Yeah I just- Yeah. Everything is alright. Complicated, but alright"

  "When you need to talk, I'm here to listen"

  "Thanks Sam" she said as she hugged him. 

  They walked together back to the motel. 

  When they arrived, they saw Biah underlining some stuff and looking up at them.

  "Oh Kate, you're here. Come see this"

  "What is it?" She said coming closer to her.

  "Look at these. All of the bodies are missing their pituitary glands. I think the other injuries were to distract and to be less likely for hunters to figure it out. So it's a-"

  "A kitsune. It's a kitsune" Kate interrupted.

  "Great..." Said Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!  
> Thanks for reading!!  
> If you see any mistakes, I would appreciate it if you told me  
> Constructive criticism is welcomed  
>  -KB-

  It was a kitsune.  
  They reached for their blades and moved to go to the impala but were stopped by the demon.  
  "Hey! Hold on! What about me?"  
  "You can go home now" said Sam.  
  "I want to go hunt the kitsune with you"  
  They stopped and looked at her with surprise. Kate snorted and grabbed the blade tighter.  
  "Of course you do" she said.  
  "Yeah. I already started to help and now I'm going to help until the end"  
  "But you're a demon. Since when do you help people?"  
  "I'm not your standard demon. I'm not... Evil"  
  "Yeah right" Dean laughed "And you think we believe that?"  
  "She does!" Biah said pointing at Kate.  
  They looked at Kate until she sighed.  
  "Ok yes it's true. She's not one of the bad guys. I know her, alright? She hunts monsters just like us"  
  "So can I go hunt it or what? I never hunted a kitsune"  
  "Yes you did"  
  The brothers were now even more confused.  
  "Really? When?"  
  "Winter, six years ago"  
  "Oh yeah! You're right! Good times..."  
  "How the hell do you know her life better than herself?"  
  "Long story" the girls said at the same time and looked at each other.  
  "Stop doing that!" They were still talking simultaneously "I said stop! Not again! You! Lamp! Tacos! Nachos! How are you doing that?! Hamsters! Ugh!!"  
  They looked at the boys and found them bending over with laughter.  
  "Oh you think this is funny?" asked Kate angry.  
  "I do" said Biah smirking.  
  "*sigh* Of course you do..." she said getting out of the room and into the car.   
  Biah sighed and turned to them.  
  "So... Can I?"  
  "Hunt?... I don't know" said Sam.  
  "I think it wouldn't be a bad idea" said Dean "I mean, Kate trusts her and she has hunted a kitsune"  
  "Fine. But if anything goes wrong, I'm blaming you" said Sam before doing the same thing as Kate.  
  "So..." Started Biah "How about we make them wait a bit more?" She asked smirking.  
  "Oh princess, I would love to do that but we're kind of in a hurry. How about later?"  
  "Definitely later"  
  They followed them and entered the car.  
  "So Kate, you were the one who interviewed everyone. Who's the kitsune?" Asked Dean.  
  "I have my guesses on that guy from the university. It's one of the students. When I was talking to him, he said he couldn't stand the anatomy lessons especially the pictures of the brains. I think he just can't keep it in"  
  "To the university then?"

  
**> >>time skip<<<**

  
  As they reached the university, Biah discussed the case.   
  "Hold on! But if this guy is a student here then why start killing people now?"  
  "I thought of that. I went to the police to know if there was anything else happening and they said every once in a while there were robbed graves showing up all over the city so I figured the kid had been robbing them and maybe got sick or something. Anyway, it's Friday which means he must be inside the university. I also saw his killing patterns. He kills every four days so he's going to kill someone today"  
  "What does he look like?  
  "6ft 2, short black hair, brown eyes, thin... Yeah that's about it"

  "And where the hell are we going to find that guy?"  
  "Considering that we need to kill him, I'd be more concerned with how are we going to do it in the middle of the freaking school!"  
  "First, find the guy. Then we'll figure it out. Kate, where is he" asked Dean.  
  "He can be in three places. The lab, the library or behind the bleachers"  
  "Behind the bleachers? Seriously?" Asked Sam.  
  "He's about to kill someone. That is one of the most private places in the whole campus"  
  "Ok so we have to split up"  
  "Considering that the murders were all in nighttime and the sunset is starting now, I say we still have time to go search the last place together so I think we should split up in pairs and then meet in one of the places" reasoned Kate.  
  "Who goes with who?" Asked Sam.  
  Biah and Kate looked at each other.  
  "Rock, paper, scissors?" Asked Biah.  
  "Winner goes with Sam, loser goes with Dean" said Kate smirking.  
  "Why does the loser go with me?!" He exclaimed as Sam laughed.  
  "Rock, paper, scissors!" They both said.  
  Kate chose paper and Biah chose rock.  
  "Why do you even try? I always win at this"  
  "So... I guess you're with me" said Sam.  
  "I guess, yeah" she said before talking to everyone "We meet up in 20 minutes in the lab?"  
  "Sounds good to me" answered Biah "You go to the library a d we go to the bleachers"  
  The four got out of the car and split up immediately.  
  Dean and Biah went to the football field and when they saw that it was completely deserted, they went behind the bleachers. For their surprise, there was a couple making out.  
  "*cough* *cough* uh... I don't want to ruin the party but..." Said Biah.  
  The kids shouted because of the fright they gave them. They were going to run away but Dean grabbed the guy's arm.  
  "Dean, he's blond. It's not him"  
  He let go of his arm and the kid ran.  
  "Ah yes, behind the bleachers. Best place to make out"  
  "I don't believe that is correct..." said Biah "Why don't you prove it to me?"  
  She placed at hands behind his neck and pressed her body against him.  
  "Good idea" he said as he placed his hands on her long, dark brown hair.  
  Just as they were closing the space between them, a phone went off. She looked at him angry.  
  "Seriously?"  
  "Not my fault! It's Sammy" he said. He picked up the call. "Hey Sammy!"  
  On the other side, Sam was annoyed.  
  "Don't get sidetracked Dean"  
  "...How the hell did you know what I was doing?"  
  "Kate warned me. Get back to work"  
  "Yeah ok. By the way, there's nobody here. We're going to the lab. Bye"  
  He hanged up and looked at the demon girl.  
  "How the hell does she do that?"  
  "She's smart. Plus she knows me"  
  "Yeah well we've got to go to the lab now"  
  Meanwhile, Sam and Kate had been in the library for a while, looking for the kid.  
  Kate was looking at the books from the supernatural shelf, looking for anything that might look helpful.   
  Suddenly, she spotted one about Ancient rituals and thought it would be ok to take it. Unfortunately, it was on one of the highest shelves. It's not like Kate was short (because she wasn't) but she wasn't tall and right now that was making things a bit hard for her.   
  Sam was still searching for the kitsune but when he saw Kate on her tiptoes he stopped what he was doing to look.   'She's adorable' he thought '....wait.... Did I just called her adorable? What is wrong with me?'  
  While he was thinking, Kate tighten her ponytail and was stretching her arms and jumping, still trying to get the book.  
  He decided to help her. He came up behind her and easily reached the book and gave it to her. She took the book and looked up at him just as he looked down at her.  
  "Thank you" she whispered as she turned, now being face to face with him.  
  Sam smiled at her. They were looking at each other dreamily without saying a word. Sam leaned down slowly but before he could get far, they heard a noise coming from the other side of the library.  
  They parted ways and went to investigate the sound. When they realized it was nothing (just some books that had fallen), they looked at each other again.  
  They both blushed.  
  "So... To the lab?" Asked Sam.  
  "Yeah..."  
  They got out of the library and into the lab that was just a few doors away. Kate opened the door very slowly and they looked inside. When they saw that no one was inside, they searched for clues.  
  "Wait, didn't Dean say they were coming? That was 10 minutes ago, they should already be here"  
  "Kate..."  
  "What Sam?"  
  Suddenly she heard an unknown voice behind her.  
  "I wouldn't move if I were you"   
  It was a man, probably the kitsune kid. Kate felt claw, a huge claw pressed against her throat.  
  "Oh great..." She said sarcastically.  
  At that moment, Dean entered the room alone.  
  "Sammy- oh" he said realizing the situation.  
  "Move and the girl dies" said the kid.  
  "What's your name?" Asked Sam.  
  "Josh"  
  "Ok Josh, let go off her" he said reaching for her.  
  "No! Take another step and I'll rip her throat"  
  "You see, this is why I cut my nails" Kate said.  
  "You think this is a joke?" Asked Josh.  
  "Don't you?"  
  "Your life is on the line!"  
  "So is yours"  
  "No, it isn't. I don't have a claw at my throat"  
  "And I don't have a blade in my back"  
  "What do you-"  
  Josh gasped and fell revealing Biah with a bloody blade.  
  "Thanks, sugar" said Kate.  
  "You know it"  
  They fist bumped.  
  "Since when are you there?" Asked Sam.  
  "I was hiding in the closet. Me and Dean planned to surprise him but you showed up earlier and I just went with it"  
  "Well, good job"  
  "Who gets rid of the body?"  
  They all looked at each other and pointed at different people.  
  "....Rock, paper, scissors? Asked Kate.  
  "*sigh* Might as well..."  
  At the end of the game, it was Dean who had to hide the body. The rest were waiting in the impala.  
  While they were waiting, Kate fell asleep in the back seat. Dean got in the car and started it.  
  "So boys, now that Kate isn't listening, how as she been doing?"  
  "Why do you care?" Asked Sam.  
  Biah's smile fell.  
  "I am her friend. I care. So just tell me"  
  "...She's been fine"  
  "And are you treating her like she deserves?"  
  "She's alive isn't she?" Said Dean.  
  "What's your story? How did you meet her?" Asked Sam.  
  "...Don't tell her I told you but I used to hunt with her"  
  "Why did you stop hunting together?"  
  "I made a mistake and hurt her in the process. Please pretend I never told you"  
  "Why?" Asked Dean.  
  "She doesn't like to talk about it"  
  Kate moved and sighed in her sleep.  
  They arrived at the motel and went inside. Sam picked Kate up so she wouldn't have to wake up. He placed her on one of the beds.  
  "We'll leave in the morning but now, I want my beauty sleep" said Dean.  
  "It's been working for you, believe me!" Exclaimed Biah.  
  Dean went to bed and Sam and Biah sat on the couch.  
  "You can take the couch, I'll take the floor" she said.  
  "What? No, I can't let you do that"  
  "Yes you can. Besides, I've slept in places way worse than this"  
  "Really? Because this is not the best floor to sleep in"  
  "Sam, I'm a demon. I literally slept in hell so I think I'm good with this"  
  "Ok thanks, I guess"  
  Sam fell asleep almost immediately and Biah stayed awake for most of the night but managed to sleep a few hours.  
  In the morning, Kate was the first to wake up. She couldn't remember how she got to bed but that didn't matter right now. She made breakfast in the little and almost nonfunctional kitchen. The smell of food woke up the others.  
  "Where did you get the bacon?"  
  "Went outside"  
  "We're leaving in 15 minutes. You better get dressed" said Dean.  
  "Ok boss but if I get dressed now, I won't have time to tell you were I hided the pie"  
  "You bought pie?! Ok we're leaving in half an hour. Now, where is that lie?"  
  They all laughed and Kate took the pie out of one of the cabinets.  
  "Here you go, sunshine"  
  They are and got ready to leave but before they stepped out of the motel, Sam remembered something.  
  "Wait guys! What do we do with Biah?"  
  And Biah, who was standing behind them, suddenly felt observed by three pairs of eyes which would decide her destiny.  
  "So..." She said "Do you ever get that feeling that someone's watching you? Cause I do"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!  
> I hope you like this chapter!!  
> Go check out my new fic! It's an Avengers x reader!!  
> Also! Go check out my best friend's fic! If you speak portuguese, go to wattpad and look for BiahWinchester67! She's awesome and so are her fics!  
> If you spot any mistakes that I may have done, please report them to me so I can correct them  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading!!!  
>  -KB-

  "I honestly don't know" said Kate "What do you guys think?"  
  "I think we're not going to take care of the case until we've decided what to do with her" said Dean.  
  Sam whispered something in Dean's ear and he nodded.  
  "We're leaving the decision to you, Kate. Whatever it is, we're fine with it"  
  "Dear God how I hate the extra humility. *sigh* I guess we need to talk, right?"  
  "I guess...but I already know that this is not my place so... I'll just go"  
  She was moving towards the door but Kate stepped in front of her.  
  "You're not going anywhere. Not until I get my answers"  
  "Kate, I'm sorry"  
  "Shut up. Just shut up. Have you been hunting alone?"  
  "Yup"  
  "Who's been saving you?"  
  "I don't need saving"  
  "We both know that's a lie. I've saved you thousands of times"  
  "I grew up! You too, by the way"  
  Kate got mad and looked down.  
  "I could have grown up with you. You promised you'd never leave me but that didn't work out. It was a stupid promise anyway"  
  "Kat-"  
  "Shut up! I shouldn't have saved you! I shouldn't have! That way, you would never have abandoned me and I wouldn't have wasted my time looking for you! But you know what's the worst part? You know what makes me really angry?"  
  The silence was her answer.  
  "What really makes me angry is that I will keep saving you because I can't lose you. Not again. So you're not going anywhere"  
  Biah smiled.  
  "I wouldn't mind hunting with you" Biah said while moving closer to her "Plus I've missed the whole 'where were you, what did you do and why are you hurt' speech that you always gave me"  
  They hugged each other for a few minutes until Dean coughed awkwardly.  
  "So... You're hunting with us now?"  
  "If you don't mind seeing me every day"  
  "Oh believe me, I don't mind at all" he said smirking.  
  "You don't mind, right Sammy?" asked Kate.  
  "I don't. I trust you so I think it'll be ok"  
  Kate blushed when he said he trusted her but quickly shrugged it off before anyone could see.  
  "So, I heard we had a new case" said Biah looking at Dean.  
  They got in the impala and Dean put on some music.  
  "No way! That's Deep Purple!" Said Kate.  
  "You've got Deep Purple in this?!" Asked Biah.  
  "You like it?"  
  "Of course we do!" They said at the same time.  
  " _Smoke on the water_  
   And fire in the sky  
   Smoke on the water!"  
  The three sang annoying Sam who sighed and face-palmed.

  
**> >>time skip<<<**

  
  They got to Minnesota and found a motel to stay in.  
  "Details about the case, please" said Biah.  
  "This one is pretty easy. Some guy showed up dead with all his fat sucked out" said Sam.  
  "A pishtaco" the girls said at the same time.  
  "Yes. We just gotta find out who it is and kill it"  
  "Interviewing?" asked Biah.  
  "Interviewing" answered Dean.  
  A few hours later, they had interviewed the five people that knew the victim.  
  They went to a bar to relax and to think. They sat down and ordered some beers. Biah looked at Kate confused.  
  "You drink now?"  
  "A lot has changed since you disappeared, little piece of hell" she said looking at her beer.  
  "So" started Sam "the case"  
  "I think it was that guy that worked with him. He didn't even want t to talk to us and dismissed us the moment he saw us" said Sam.  
  "Yeah but what about that girl, Cindy. She refused to show us photos of her. That's gotta mean something right?" Said Dean  
  "I agree. I say we get in her house and see the photos for ourselves" said Biah.  
  "Now you're talking! We'll do that in the morning"  
  They drank in silence until Dean got up and  went to talk to a girl in a very short dress on the other side of the bar.  
  "Is that usual?" Asked Biah pointing at him.  
  "You don't even know" answered Sam.  
  Kate noticed the foul look on her friend's face and smirked at her.  
  "Are we going to kill it tonight?" Asked Biah.  
  "I think we should wait until tomorrow. We should attract it to some place"  
  "I'll be the bait" said Kate.  
  "Are you sure?" Asked Sam worried.  
  "Yeah, no problem. It's not like I never done it before. What's the plan?"  
  "We hide, you talk to her when she's alone and convince her to suck the fat out of you and when she gets the sucker out, we cut it"  
  "Ok then, time to act like I'm desperate to lose weight"

  Eventually, they returned to the motel and slept. Dean arrived very late and saw Biah sitting on the couch.  
  "You're awake?"  
  "I'm a demon, Dean. I only sleep because I want to not because I need to. I should ask that of you"  
  "Well, you know, I had to escape the clutches of that chick"  
  They laughed and Dean got in his bed.  
  "Are you sure you're OK with sleeping on the floor? I don't want you to hurt your gorgeous body, you know?"  
  "I'm sure Dean. Although I could sleep in your bed right next to you? Sharing body heat would be lovely with you"  
  They laughed again.  
  "Night, Dean"  
  "G'night, Biah"  
  In the morning, Sam woke up, got dressed and went running for a bit. He came back and saw Dean eating what was left of a sandwich and Biah watching TV.  
  "Where's Kate?"  
  "Sleeping" answered Biah.  
  "Shouldn't we wake her up?"  
  "I'll go" said Dean.  
  "Are you nuts?" Exclaimed Biah.  
  "What?"  
  "Do you have a death wish or something?"  
  "Because I want to wake her up? I don't think so"  
  He moved towards Kate's room. Biah got up and followed him, saying he shouldn't and Sam also followed because he wanted to see what she was talking about.  
  "I'll tell you why you should never barge in her room like that" said Biah.  
  She opened the door hastily and a bullet hit the wall right next to her face. Kate was half a sleep and with a gun on her hand.  
  "I can't believe you still do that" said Biah.  
  "I can't believe I missed" said Kate "Is there a reason for this intrusion on my personal space?"  
  "Get up, we're going to hunt that thing"  
  "Gimme 10 minutes. I'll be right there"  
  They left her alone and 10 minutes later, she was ready.   
  They got in the impala and drove to the monster's house.  
  "What was her name again?"  
  "Cindy. She's a nurse or something like that. I'm not quite sure"  
  They arrived at her house dressed as FBI's agents again. They had already talked to this girl. They rang the doorbell and waited. The girl opened the door and looked surprised.  
  "Agents... What are you doing here"  
  "Can we get in? It'll be quick"  
  She stepped out of the door so they could get in. They sat down and made some meaningless questions just to distract her. Dean, Sam and Biah said they would wait outside because Kate said she wanted to talk to Cindy alone.   
  "Miss, you were a good friend of the victim right?"  
  "Yes, I was"  
  "Well you see, he lost a lot of weight from what people have been telling me. I've been having a few problems and I was wondering if you knew how he did it"  
  "I'm not sure I can help you..."  
  "Please miss! I really need to lose weight! I don't care how just help me"  
  She seemed to be thinking for a few moments and then she sighed.  
  "Since you asked so nicely" she smirked.  
  Kate got up from the couch still acting like she didn't know what was going to happen.  
  The girl got up too and opened her mouth. A sucker got out of it and she grabbed Kate by her shoulders.  
  "Guys!" Shouted Kate.  
  The pishtaco managed to bite her a few times but Kate would throw her off. She was covered in bites.  
  While she was getting up, Cindy attacked her from behind and bit her again. Kate was on her back, with her stomach pressed to the floor and she couldn't get out of her grip. The pishtaco was going to start sucking when Sam opened the door and quickly cut off the sucker, killing it.  
  "You're late, Sammy"  
  "Are you ok?"  
  "Yup" she said wincing "Nothing I can't deal with"  
  "Come on, I'll take you" he said before picking her up bridal style.  
  "Sam, put me down! I can walk just fine"  
  "I could let you walk but I could also drop you and I'm pretty tall so what's it going to be?"  
  "Fine, bigfoot. Have it your way"  
  He laughed, took her to the impala and sat her down on the back seat.  
  "Where are Dean and Biah?"  
  "There were two other pishtacos. They're taking care of the bodies" he said as he claimed his place as shotgun.  
  An awkward silence fell upon them and they were desperate to end it.  
  "Hey Kate, how did you meet Biah?"  
  "She saved me"  
  "Why didn't you kill her?"

  "I was going to... But she explained her situation. Of course at first I didn't believe her but she managed to convince me so I offered her a chance to hunt with me"  
  When she finished talking, Dean and Biah showed up and got in the car.   
  "Off to the motel?"  
  "Yup. Kate, what happened to you? Tell me those are love bites" said Biah looking at the marks on Kate's body.  
  "I wish! That bitch tried to suck the fat out of me"  
  "When we get there, we'll patch you up"  
  They were in the middle of their ride when they heard the familiar flutter of wings.  
  "Hey Cas!"  
  "Hello Dean, Sam, Kate and.... Biah?"  
  "Castiel? Woah! You look great!" She said as she hugged him.  
  "Thank you. I haven't seen you in a while"  
  "Yeah..." She said as she glanced at Kate "It's a long story"  
  "Why are you here, Cas?" Asked Dean.  
  "Right. I came to report that there have been strange behaviors with some demons. It's almost like they're following you"  
  "What do you mean?"  
  "First in Wisconsin, in the same town right after you left and right now, in this town, a few houses down. I think they're trying, and almost succeeding, to catch you. Crowley has been missing. I asked some demons and they said he was out trying to find something"  
  "Oh no..." Said Biah.  
  "Sunshine, is this what I think it is?" Asked Kate.  
  "It's possible..."  
  "I thought you had taken care of it! You told me you had!"  
  "Well I was obviously lying! Do you think this is the right time to be discussing this?"  
  "*sigh* You're right. We need to get out here, right now"  
  "What's going on?" Asked the brothers.  
  "My sisters... They want to kill me"  
  "You have sisters?" Asked Sam.  
  "We have the same father! I never wanted that to happen!"  
  "Who's your dad?" Asked Dean.  
  "Oh, you'll like this one" laughed Kate "Can I tell them?"  
  "Be my guest" answered Biah.  
  "Thanks. Boys, remember the spell that we used to call her?"  
  "Yeah. The one that was almost like the one we use to call Crowley... Wait"  
  The brothers stared wide eyed at her.  
  "Tell me this is a joke" pleaded Dean.  
  "I wish"  
  "I like to imagine their family dinners" joked Kate.  
  "Dear god... Wait so you're..."  
  "The Princess of Hell? Oh yeah" her smirked dropped "But so are my sisters. Long story short, they want me dead so I would advise you drive faster"  
  "Yeah ok. Cas, you knew Crowley had a daughter and you never told us?"  
  "It never seemed important"  
  "And now he's looking for me. Basically, he thinks I'm dead but some demon must have seen me and report it to him... Damn it..."  
  "Never mind that, guys. Dean, drive faster" said Kate "My skin is covered in pishtaco bites and I think I'm bleeding out"  
  Suddenly she fainted.  
  "Uhh... Dean? Don't get mad" said Sam carefully.  
  "What?"  
  "She's staining Baby with her blood"  
  Dean never drove faster in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!  
> Again, if you speak portuguese, go check out my best friend's fic! Her name is BiahWinchester67 on wattpad  
> Thanks for reading!!  
>  -KB-


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!  
> Here's the new chapter! I hope you like it!  
> If you spot any mistakes that I may have done, please report them to me so I can correct.  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated.  
> Thanks for reading!!  
>  -KB-

  The moment they arrived at the motel, Cas healed Kate up and they packed everything.  
  They got in the impala and Dean started the car.  
  On their way to the bunker, Kate woke up.  
  "Oww... My head... What happened?"  
  "My sisters are following us, you passed out, Cas healed you, we packed everything and we're on our way to the bunker. But good news! You're not dead!"  
  "Yeah, I've noticed"  
  "How's your head?" Asked Sam.  
  "Hurts but it's nothing I can't deal with"  
  "Are you sure you don't want an aspirin?"  
  "Forget what I said. I want the aspirin"  
  They laughed and Sam gave her the pill. They stayed in silence for a few minutes until Dean thought he couldn't take it anymore.  
  "So your sisters..."  
  "Yeah, it's a long story"  
  "What did you do to make them want to kill you?"  
  "Where do I start?"  
  "How about the beginning?"  
  "Ok then, I was my dad's favourite"  
  "So they're jealous?" Asked Dean.  
  "Much more than that. At first yeah, that was it but then I... I uh"  
  "Want me to say it for you?" Asked Kate, concerned about her friend.  
Biah nodded.  
  "She rebelled. Said she didn't like all that torturing innocent souls and the mindless killing so she tried to kill Crowley. She was kicked out of hell"  
  "And that's all my sisters needed. They say it's revenge for that but they just hate me"  
  "Woah... I'm sorry" said Sam.  
  "Nah it's ok. Those bitches are always like that. I grew used to it"   
  "How many sisters do you have?"  
  "Five"  
  "Six kids and not one of them was a boy?" Asked Sam.  
  "I think Crowley had it coming. I hoped he suffered when they all went into puberty" said Dean.  
  "Oh believe me, he did. It was kind of hilarious. I'm the youngest and so I watched from afar"  
  "Guys... I just remembered something. Will she be able to enter the bunker? Isn't it demon proofed?"  
  "Oh..."  
  They all looked at her in thought.  
  "Right... Hadn't thought of that" said Dean.  
  "But wait. It's demon proofed AND angel proofed?"  
  "No, it's not angel proofed. Why?"  
  "No worries then. I can get in"  
  "What do you mean?" Asked Sam.  
  "I'm half demon, half angel"  
  "Oh yeah... I'd forgotten about that" said Kate.  
  "Wait, so you're telling me Crowley hooked up with an angel?"  
  "Basically yeah. That's how Cas met us"  
  "That is correct" said Castiel.  
  "How much longer until we get to the bunker?" Asked Kate.  
  "A while. Sleep if you want. We'll wake you up when we pass a diner"   
  She went back to sleep, leaning her head to the window.  
  "Hey guys, I'm gonna sleep too" said Biah.  
  "Dream of me" said Dean.  
  "Every night" she joked back.  
  When she fell asleep, Sam saw his brother look at her through the mirror and smile a bit. He smiled too without realizing it.  
  "Can you believe it?"  
  "What?" Asked Dean and Cas at the same time.  
  "Three months ago we were alone and now... Now we have two other people in our lives"  
  "Let's just hope they don't end up like the rest of our friends"  
  They spent the rest of the trip in silence. When they arrived at a diner in Nebraska, they woke the girls up (reminding to be out of Kate's shooting range). They went inside and sat in a table on a far corner and ordered their food.  
  Biah, who was sitting in front of Dean, started to move her leg against his. He was surprised but didn't let the others know. After a while he started to do the same thing to her. They looked at each other and smirked.  
  "Guys!" Shouted Sam.  
  "What?" They asked at the same time.  
  "We've been calling you for a few minutes. If you weren't so caught up in your love fest, you would have noticed" said Kate.  
  Surprisingly, Dean and Biah blushed.  
  "Biah, is there any way we can hide from your sisters?"  
  "Well, they can't get inside the bunker but if we step outside, they have all the right abilities to kill us"  
  "How about a spell?" Asked Kate.  
  "What spell?" Asked Dean.  
  "I don't know if there is one. I'm just saying that maybe we can find one that keeps them away"  
  "How do we find it?"  
  "If there is one..."  
  "Cas, you search around and ask other people/angels/whatever. Dean, you take Biah to the bunker, search in the bunker's library and make sure she's safe. Me and Kate search other places"  
  "Sounds good to me. That just means more alone time with you" said Dean looking at Biah.  
  "Don't get distracted, Dean" warned Sam.  
  "Yeah that sound like a good plan" said Biah.  
  "I agree. I'll try and ask around" said Castiel before disappearing into thin air.  
  Sam noticed a man entering the diner and sitting a few tables away from them. He watched him for a few minutes.  
  "Guys, we should go"  
  "Why?" Asked Dean who was in the middle of eating his pie.  
  "Demon, two tables to your side"  
  "Can I at least take the pie?"  
  "Dean!"  
  "Fine, fine"  
  They all got up and got out the diner and the demon followed.   
  "You ready Kate?"  
  "Always, sunshine"  
  "You want help?" Asked Dean.  
  "Nah, you and Sam go start the car. We'll take care of this"

  The brothers got in the car and Dean drove to the demon's side and watched the girls.  
  Kate took her demon's blade out and Biah approached the man.  
  "Hey, I couldn't help but notice that you are following us and I have the feeling it's not because I'm hot as hell"  
  The demon threw a punch but Biah caught his hand and twisted it. He cried out in pain.  
  "Biah!" Shouted Kate as she threw the blade.  
  Unfortunately, while she turned around to catch the blade, the demon punched her and she fell.  
  "Hey! You shouldn't punch people... Demons....angels... Half demons and half- Look you shouldn't punch stuff" said Kate.  
  The man tried to kick her but she jumped out of the way in time. He tried to punch her face but Kate bent backwards and kicked his crotch at the same time.  
  "Matrix, bitch!"  
  Meanwhile another demon came up to Biah who roundhouse kicked his face and stabbed him in the middle of the stomach.  
  Biah threw her the blade and Kate stabbed the demon's heart.  
  "You alright there, love?" She asked Biah who had just put the body in a dumpster.  
  "Yeah, he punched like a girl" she said while helping Kate hide the other body.  
  The boys in the car were watching and smirking.  
  "That was hot" they said at the same time but not loud enough so the girls would hear.  
  They got in the car and Dean drove to the bunker.

  
**> >>time skip<<<**

  
  They arrived at the bunker and they showed Biah her room.  
  "Nice and cozy. I like it" she said "Hey Kate, remember when we had to stay the night in that hotel that didn't have a ceiling"  
  Kate laughed and nodded.  
  "It had a ceiling, but it wasn't all there. When we got out the floor wasn't complete either"  
  They laughed and Dean and Sam got confused.  
  "How old were you back then?" Asked Sam.  
  "Seventeen, I think" said Biah "Why?"  
  "How did you have money to pay the hotel? You couldn't work"  
  Biah and Kate looked at each other blushing a bit.  
  "Should we tell them?" Asked Kate.  
  "We're never leaving this down"  
  "*sigh* She sang in bars and I sold my drawings. It was enough money to eat and have a roof... Except that one time"  
  "You sing?" Asked Dean.  
  "I don't sing that well-"  
  "You keep telling yourself that, Sinatra Junior" said Kate.  
  "What about you?" Asked Sam "You can draw?"  
  "Kinda"  
  "Said the female Picasso" said Biah.  
  "Oy! Don't jinx Picasso!"  
  "I want to hear you sing one of this days" whispered Dean in Biah's ear.  
  "Be careful with what you wish for" she whispered back seductively.

  
**> >>time skip<<<**

  
  Sam and Kate were searching in a library near Lawrence when Sam bought a newspaper.  
  "Hey Kate, I think I found a case"  
  "Sam, I don't think we have time for a case now"  
  "This one sound serious"  
  "Let me see"  
  She looked at it. Apparently, there had been lots of murders in this one. It looked like vampire work.   
  "Only rich people uh?"  
  "Yes but none of the victims was robbed"  
  "Ok Sam. We should talk to Dean first about this. I didn't find any spell so let's go to the bunker"  
  When they arrived Biah was watching a Disney movie and Dean was cooking.  
  "You're already here?" Asked Biah.  
  "Yeah, we found something"  
  "About my sisters?"  
  "No. About a case"  
  Dean looked confused.  
  "We're doing cases?"  
  "This one sound really bad. I think we should"  
  "What is it?"  
  "Some vamps who kill rich people"  
  "So there's a lot of money involved" said Biah smirking.  
  "We're not stealing anything"  
  "Aw..."  
  "How many victims?" Asked Dean.  
  "Five. Assuming that they're not going to stop now"  
  "Where is it?"  
  "Somewhere near Colorado. Apparently there's been a lot of charity events and I guess the vamps are attacking there"  
  Biah remembered something and looked at Dean evilly who looked back confused.  
  "I can't leave the bunker"  
  Dean realized what she was doing and also smirked.  
  "And I have to watch over her"  
  "I guess you two have to go"  
  "No problem" said Kate but Biah interrupted her.  
  "But you're going to a charity event. Which means we have to find a dress for you"  
  Kate looked at her with an emotionless face and then she laughed hysterically.  
  "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH no"  
  She got up and moved towards the library.  
  "Oh come on Kate! What are you doing?"  
  "I'm finding that spell so you can go instead. I am not wearing a dress"  
  "Neither am I. Come on Kate, there's people in danger"  
  "....*sigh* Why does that always works for me... Fine but this is not happening again"  
  She stormed off to her room.  
  "Sam, you can wear your FBI suit"  
  "Right, ok.... What was that exactly?"  
  "None of us like to wear dresses. They don't make hunting easy and they're uncomfortable. Poor Kate"  
  "It can't be that bad... Right?" Asked Sam.  
  "It is if you're a hunter. But that doesn't matter right now, what matters is that this hunt will give you some time alone between you two"  
  "What the hell does that even mean?"  
  "Figure it out, Groot"  
  She got up and went to the kitchen to eat something. She took out some burgers and started to cook.  
  "You know how to cook?" Asked Dean.  
  "You learn a few things when you're on the run"  
  She continued the cooking.  
  "I smelled burgers" said Kate who had just entered the kitchen.  
  "I'm preparing you mentally for the case"  
  "Thanks" she said as she took a plate with two burgers.  
  "Just think positively. You get to be alone with Sam and dance"  
  The other hunter stopped eating and looked at her confused. Then she realized what she was saying.  
  "Biah no. That's not going to happen. Why are you even trying?"  
  "Maybe because I like seeing you happy? Come on! You know you want to!"  
  "Like I haven't seen the looks you give Squirrel over there" she said pointing at Dean who was now watching the Disney movie.  
  Biah blushed and looked back at the burgers.  
  "That's different! We're just playing"  
  "Are you?"  
  They fell silent while Biah thought.  
  'Are we?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!!  
> Thanks for reading!!  
>  -KB-


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I have a lot to say  
> I'M INCREDIBLY SORRY FOR MY LONG HIATUS!!!  
> *cough* *cough* ok but seriously I'm sorry for suddenly disappearing. My life was A MESS and its better now so I'm trying to catch up with my other fics  
> I hope you like this chapter!!  
> If you spot any mistakes that I may have done, please report them to me and I'll correct them as soon as I can  
> Thank you for reading!!!!

  A few days later, Sam and Kate left for the hunt. Biah had chosen the dress for her and Kate didn't even look at it, not wanting to find out what kind of hell trap she was going to wear.  
  But since they left...Dean and Biah had been alone and the demon was starting to get a bit paranoid. No, she wasn't scared if him but she was scared of the kind of relationship they would have...or have...or will have... Whatever.  
  "Hey gorgeous, I was thinking we could take a break today" he said as he entered the library.  
  They hadn't stop looking for that spell ever since. Surprisingly, Biah was a hard worker when she wanted. She was fully committed to the search.  
  "Can't Dean. Have to find that spell"  
  "We don't even know if there is one!"  
  "Considering that there's a spell for almost anything in the supernatural world, I think we'll find something"  
  "At least eat something princess"  
  "Two things. First, I'm a demon and I don't need to eat. Second, did you just call me princess?"  
  "You're starting to sound like Cas. I even brought pancakes just for you! And I have all the right to call you that since you are one"  
  "Please don't"  
  "Fine, I won't bring you pancakes anymore princess" he said smirking.  
  "I mean don't call me that! And give me those pancakes!"  
  They both laughed.  
  "I'm really enjoying this"  
  "This?"  
  "Yeah, our alone time"  
  "Really? And here I was, worried that you were going to get tired of me" he said smirking.  
  "It's only been 3 days and you're not that bad" she laughed.  
  "Glad to know. Now, are you going to eat those pancakes or not?"  
  They sat down on the couch and sighed at the same time. Biah took a pancake and nibbled on it.  
  "That's not eating. What's wrong?"  
  "Is it really that obvious?"  
  "You can't fool me sweetheart"  
  "I'm worried about Kate and Sam. What if there were more vampires than they originally thought?"  
  "Sam's good at research and he usually doesn't make mistakes like that. If you're that worried you can call them"  
  "Yeah good idea"  
  She took her phone and pressed Kate's number.  
  "Hello?"  
  "Hey Kate! How's it going?"  
  "I'm good, everything is good. You?"  
  "Oh I'm just fine. I have a wonderful companion and I'm eating pancakes. Can't get any better"  
  "I'm sure you're having fun" laughed Kate.  
  "How's the hunt? Catch any vampires yet?"  
  "Yeah we managed to get one and take some information from him. The party's tonight"  
  "I can already see Sam's face when he looks at you in that dress"  
  "I'm getting more and more scared to see the dress... And Sam's going to be fine, shut your cake hole. Has Dean killed you yet?"  
  "Nope, I'm still alive and ready to annoy you. Dean is great and he makes a mean pancake"  
  "I'm sure he does. Can you pass him the phone?"  
  "Sure. See ya Kate. Take care"  
  "See ya honey"  
  Biah passed the phone onto Dean's hand.  
  "Hello?"  
  "Hey Dean! How is life?"  
  "Everything is fine Kate. What're you so worried about?"  
  "*sigh* I'll get to the point then. If I get there and Biah is even remotely hurt, physically or emotionally, you won't live another day"  
  "...Jesus Kate! Who do you take for?"  
  "Yourself, now give her the rest of those pancakes, put on a Disney movie and hug her. Got it?"  
  "Got it. Oh and Kate? How is-"  
  "Sam is ok. He's getting everything ready for tomorrow"  
  "Ok then, have a nice hunt"  
  Kate laughed.  
  "I will. Bye sunshine"  
  Dean hung up and returned the phone. He got another pancake and looked at her.  
  "Eat"  
  "Or what?"  
  "Or I won't put on the Disney movie"  
  "How did yo-"  
  "Eat!"  
  "Ok! Calm down!"

At the motel

  With only three hours remaining Kate started to get ready for the party.  
  "Sam?" She called.  
  Her answer came from the bathroom door which had just open and although Kate hadn't turn around to see she knew Sam had finished his shower.  
  "Yeah?"  
  "You sure you won't need the bathroom for the next hours?"  
  "I don't think so. Do you really need that much time?"  
  "Honestly I have no idea. Girls usually take a lot of time to get ready right?"  
  "Doing what exactly?"  
  "Make up and whatever...I think..." She finally turned around but was looking down "I should call Biah, maybe she can help m-" Kate finally looked at Sam...a very shirtless Sam who had just stepped out of the shower "meeeeeeeeeee....uuhhhhh...."   
  They both blushed deeply.  
  "I uhh... I'll just- continue what I was uuhhhhh I'm- w-what I was doing yeah I'll just go on with my normal uhh activities...yeah" she finished lamely.  
  "Yes, right, me too" He responded.  
  They went their separate ways, Kate to the bathroom and Sam to the kitchen.  
  Entering the bathroom, Kate took a shower and dried herself the best she could and sat in a little stool placed in front of the mirror.  
  "Ok ok ok.....how do I do this?" She wondered looking at herself and a box of make-up she found in a dollar store a few hours before "Do I start with this? Or these? What even are those? *sigh*"  
  She heard Sam walking around the room and sighed again.   
  "This isn't going to work"  
  Kate picked up her phone and called Biah.  
  "You watup!" Answered Biah.  
  "Hey! I need your help"  
  "Why? What's wrong?"  
  "...msscvehusjp...." Kate mumbled.  
  "What?"  
  "Masshcsup"  
  "Kate just say it!"  
  "Make-up! I need your help with my make-up!"  
.....Silence....  
  "PAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"  
  "Yeah yeah I know, now shut up and help me"  
  "I would help if you were here but...you're not"  
  "No shit"  
  "Well... I could ask Cas to take me there"  
  "Don't be stupid, Cas is busy and you can't leave the bunker"  
  "I bet Cas isn't busy as you say. You know what? I'm gonna call him!"  
  "No no no Biah you don't need t-"  
  "Cas! Can you get down here? Please?"  
  "Is everything alright?" Cas's voice sounded from the other side of the phone "Who are you talking to?"  
  "I'm talking to Kate and she's the one who needs help"  
  "With what?"  
  "Make-up...." Kate said hoping Cas had heard her.  
  "I have no clue how to work with make-up"  
  "Me neither! That's the problem!"  
  They stayed silent for a few seconds.  
  "Well..." Said Cas "I might not know anything about make-up but I know someone who might have a general idea"  
  "I'm too desperate to find out if that's a good idea or not. I'll take anything right now. Can you call them Cas"  
  "Are you sure it's a good idea? He's a bit... I'm not exactly sure how to describe him"  
  "I really need help Cas, please?"  
  "If you say so... I'm calling Gabriel and I'm telling him where to go"  
  "Did you say...Gabriel?" Asked Kate.  
  "Yes"  
  "As in the archangel Gabriel?" Asked Biah.  
  "Yes"  
  "And he....knows about make-up?" Asked Kate.  
  "Well he is an archangel" said Biah.  
  "Fair enough"  
  "I'll call him then"  
  Kate heard a wishing sound and Biah sighing.  
  "He disappeared. Gabriel should be there in a few minutes. Need anything else?"  
  "How about a book on how to deal with archangels?"  
  "Ahahah you'll figure it out. Bye Kate, take care"  
  "Bye honey"  
  Kate finished the call and put her phone in the small table that was unusually placed on the bathroom. She readjusted the towel covering her and sat, waiting for any sign of Gabriel.  
  Exactly 12 minutes later she heard the familiar whooshing sound of an angel showing up. She got up and looked around only to find him right behind her.  
  "If Cas had told me you'd only be wearing a towel I would have come sooner"  
  "...You're Gabriel right?"  
  "In the flesh, quite literally in fact"  
  "Please tell me Cas explained my situation"  
  "He sure did and I know exactly what to do"

At the bunker

  Being the last day they would be alone, Dean and Biah settled for resting on the couch, not really watching the last movie they had put on.  
  Everything was going calmly until Dean remembered something.  
  "You never told us what happened" he said.  
  "What do you mean?"  
  "What happened between you and Crowley. What you did that was so bad that you were kicked out of hell"  
  "Actually I did. Well, not me, Kate did. She said I had tried to kill him because I didn't like the mindless killing"  
  "Yeah but why? You're a demon. You were born to kill, to hate, to destroy humans"  
  "I'm half demon half angel"  
  "Yeah but still!"  
  "Still nothing! You don't know anything about my life!" Biah shouted and got up from the couch.  
  She was walking towards her room when Dean grabbed her arm.  
  "No, I do not understand. But I'd like to"  
  "You can't! My life's too messy"  
  "So is mine!"  
  "You're human! It's not the same thing!"  
  Dean was opened his mouth to speak but she interrupted him.  
  "Do you know what I would give to be human?! To grow up believing that everything was fine with the world?! But no! I had to grow up in hell without my mother, with 5 sisters who hate me and my stupid dad! And I was judged just because I didn't like to kill without a reason! Just because I couldn't handle all that sadness coming from the victims! And my mother was an angel! Do you know what my reaction was when I found out that angels weren't as nice as the legends?! My world broke! Do you know the state that I was in when Kate met me?! Do you know how useless I felt when I needed help from a human to live?! You don't! So don't tell me you can understand how my life is, don't tell me you can relate to me because you can't!"  
  She took a deep breath and felt tears threatening to fall but she didn't let that happen. They were silent for a few seconds and Biah looked up at Dean. He was looking at her with a mixture of surprise, sadness and another thing that she couldn't quite place. He closed his eyes and hugged her tightly. Biah held on to him like her life depended on it.  
  "No...I won't ever understand and I won't ever relate to it but I will try to help you feels less useless and honestly, if I could, I would delete everything and anything that's ever made you feel bad because you don't deserve it...you just don't" he whispered.  
  They looked in to each other's eyes and got closer and closer until their lips touched. They both didn't move in the first second, afraid of the other's reaction but as soon as they relaxed they continued the kiss. It wasn't out of lust, it was gentle and soft like they were scared of hurting one another.  
  Suddenly, Biah broke the kiss with a gasp.  
  "Someone's coming" she said before Dean could ask.  
  They broke apart, looked at each other and blushed.   
  Biah's feeling was right. Cas showed up a few meters beside them with a troubled look.  
  "Cas what's wrong?" Asked Dean.  
  "Please tell me you found the spell"  
  "No, we didn't. Why?" Asked Biah.  
  "It's your sisters. They've been kidnapping angels. And you remember what happened last time right?"  
  "Last time?" Asked Dean confused.  
  "Last time they were looking for me" explained Biah "there were thousands of angels completely ripped apart just for information"  
  "So what do we do?"   
  "Good question..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!!  
> Do you have any suggestion? Anything you want to say? Say it!! I'm open to ear anything and I'd actually appreciate it!!  
> Thank you!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

"So what do you have in mind?"   
"Well my dear Kate, I could snap my fingers and end this right now but what's the fun in that?" Gabriel laughed.  
"Yeah ok but I got a party in a few hours so there's not much time for fun"  
"Hello? Trickster~" he sang pointing to himself.  
"And here I was thinking you were an archangel" Kate joked "Thank god I was wrong"  
"Of course you were, puny mortal!"  
He snapped his fingers and Kate was dressed in her normal clothes.  
"What the hell Gabriel! I'm supposed to be in a dress, not this!"  
"How much time do you have left?"  
She thought for a while before answering.  
"About 2 hours. 30 minutes to get there I think"  
"Then we have plenty of time!"  
"We? Wait, time for what exactly?"  
"We're going on a little trip. Don't worry, I'll bring you back in time and get you ready for the party, I promise"  
"Yeah well I'm not one for spontaneous escapades" she said crossing her arms.  
"Too bad"   
He grabbed her shoulder and before she knew it, Kate was standing in a totally different place. She looked around and that's when she noticed the amazing chapel that was standing right next to her, recognizing it immediately.  
"Wait is that-! Oh my God is this- are w-we in...Florence?!"  
"Indeed we are! A little bird told me you were fond of Art and what better place in the world to see it than Florence itself?"  
"Gabriel! I-I can't-" she stuttered and hugged him strongly, almost knocking him down.  
"Hey there kiddo! You might break my hip or something! I'm older than this planet you know?"  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!! How can I ever repay you?!"  
"How about this, you owe me one ok?"  
"Yes of course!! Now, what's the plan?"  
He smirked and looked at the time.  
"If my calculations are correct, we have 2 hours and 27 minutes. But!! I'm an archangel so we have 4 hours"  
"To what?"  
"Go see every museum in the city"  
"But it'll take hours to get in each! The line is huge"  
He looked at her with an unimpressed face and lifted a brow.  
"Right yes, trickster archangel, I forgot" she said.  
At the bunker  
"This can't go on like this... We can't lose any more angels!" Said Cas.  
"But I have no idea how to stop it!" Exclaimed Biah "There's nothing I can do! I haven't even found the spell yet!"  
"Forget the spell. We need to take action now!" Said Dean  
"What about your father? Can't he do something?" Asked Cas.  
"My father? He's the source of all this. He might ruin everything"  
"We have to try. What's the worse that can happen?"  
"Everyone dying?"  
"Yeah ok shut up" he said unimpressed.  
"Will you let us call him?" Asked Cas.  
"I think we should wait until Sam and Kate are here. Something might happen while they're killing off vampires and I don't them to be left off or in more danger" said Biah.  
"So we wait another day or two" sighed Dean.  
They all sat on the couch looking a bit defeated.  
"I do have to ask..." Started Cas "Did something happen before I arrive? You looked uneasy"  
Dean and Biah looked at each other with perfect poker faces.  
"Oh would you look at that! Cas, Dr Sexy is on!"  
"But De-"  
"Oh my God I love this episode. Isn't it great Cas?" Asked Biah.  
"But you're not-"  
"You want a beer?"  
"Can I just-"  
"Yeah I'm getting you a beer"  
"How about a burger?"  
"You love burgers!!"  
"I'm making you one"  
Castiel sighed heavily.  
"Never mind..."   
>>>time skip


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go!!  
> Comments are welcomed  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated  
> Thank you for reading!!!  
> And I hope you like it  
>  -KB-

  Entering the ballroom Kate grimaced.

  "I am not used to this"

  "Me neither, but we gotta do what we gotta do" answered Sam.

  They sat down at a table and were given food immediately. They looked at the gigantic amount of food they had and then looked at each other with wide eyes.

  "Dude... This is a banquet! This can feed half of the world's population"

  Sam agreed. Just as Kate was going to eat he stopped her.

  "Wait! What if they poisoned the food?"

  "It'll be my first case of vampire cooks. Oh man! Now I can't even drink without worrying"

  "I'm so sorry for saving your life" he joked.

  They laughed together.

  Sam took their comfortable silence to observe her and he was somewhat surprised.

  He knew she was different in some ways but hunters usually lose their manners after a few years (just look at Dean). Even female hunters, which there weren't many to begin with, would lose their sensitivity to these matters at some point. At first, Sam thought Kate would be the same. She never really took interest in acting "ladylike" around them. And yet, right now, Sam could mistake her for a princess. She had the right posture, the right etiquette with the cutlery and even the way she picked up her cup to drink (not really, just pretending since it could be poisoned). Sam would have a hard time picturing her with a gun if he hadn't met her before.

  "You'd be a trophy wife" he said shocking the both of them.

  "I'm not 'trophy wife' material. I'm more of a 'participation ribbon' kinda girl" she joked, laughing a little.

  "No, really! You even know what to do with these!" He exclaimed, picking up a fork that looked like a pitchfork and was the smallest of all the 5 forks.

  "Yeah I know" she laughed "My dad was a stick up for those things. It's carved in my mind forever. I actually hate doing this, the manners and all that, but might as well blend in"

  "You'll have to tell me more about table manners later" he said somewhat seductively, returning to his food.

  Meanwhile Kate was shocked.

  'What did he mean with that? Table manners? Later? And that look! Does he m-mean a d-'

  Her thoughts were interrupted by an old and deep voice.

  "Ladies and gentleman" said the man who Kate recognized as the owner of the place "I hope you'll join me here in the middle of the room" as he said this, a few guest started to get up "Oh not now! Don't worry, enjoy your food for now. But in a few minutes when the music starts. This is, in fact, a ballroom"

  The man said a few more insignificant things, to which both Sam and Kate didn't pay attention, but soon finished and everything returned to normal.

  "So what did he mean with that?"

  "He wants everyone to go dancing when the music starts"

  "Oh... You mean ballroom dancing?" He asked fearfully.

  "Don't tell me" she said sarcastically "you can't dance?"

  He shrugged apologetically.

  "Kansas boys *sigh* don't worry, we can just sway to the music or, if you're feeling up to it, I can teach you a bit. I'm not that good anyway. I only know the basics"

Bunker 

  As soon as Dean was certain Biah was asleep, he called Cas.

  "Cas! Get your feathery ass down here!"

  After a few seconds of complete silence Cas showed up.

  "Yes Dean?"

  "What the hell Cas?! Why would you do that to her?!"

  "I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean"

  "Why did you say those things to Biah?"

  "What things? Biah and I haven't spoke since the last time we were all together, which I think it was when I healed Kate from the kitsune"

  "What? But Biah said-"

  Dean stopped what he was saying to think. Had she lied to him? No, she wouldn't....right?

  "Cas...what's going on then?"

  "I feel like you should be the one to explain that to me. I have been busy all day"

  "Biah said you came to her room and told her this situation was all her fault"

  "I would never do that Dean" said Cas shocked. 

  "I know... I found it hard to believe too but... If it wasn't you then who was?"

  They looked at each other confused.

  Cas glanced at Biah's room and sighed in relief.

  "She is alright"

  "Good. We'll talk to her in the morning. I want her to rest. She was really upset"

  "Is that why you find it hard to think she was lying? She is a demon after all"

  "What're you saying Cas?"

  "You know what I'm saying. I'm your friend Dean...just be careful alright?"

  "Thanks Cas...don't go away, I'll be right back"

  Dean sighed looking at Biah's door. He approached it and knocked.

  "Biah?"

  He heard some shuffling inside the room before she opened the door.

  "Yeah Dean?"

  "I'm sorry for disturbing you...I wanted you to rest" he noticed her eyes were still a bit red from crying "but I need to know..."

  "What is it?"

  "You wouldn't....lie to me...right?" He said slightly ashamed.

  "Not to you. Now let me sleep" she said with a small smile before closing the door in his face.

  She couldn't let him see what she was doing. Plus, no one should ever interrupt her sleep, even if it was a lie.

Ballroom

  The music started and they slightly panicked.

  "Should we...?" Asked Sam.

  They looked around and everyone was getting up to dance.

  "I guess so..."

  They did the same and went to a more secluded area where they wouldn't be very noticeable around everyone else.

  "I know I'm supposed to put my hand here" he said placing his hand on her waist "and the other one here" he held her hand "but I don't know much else"

  "It's slightly worrying me that you don't know that you're suppose to use your feet" she joked while putting her other hand on his shoulder.

  They laughed.

  "I'm not a total idiot"

  "That's up for discussion"

  They started swaying to the music.

  "You just have to accompany my feet with yours. Mirror my movements"

  "Kate I don't think-"

  She layed her head on his shoulder, close to his neck.

  "Just follow me" she whispered, not noticing his heartbeat increase.

  'Ok Sam. Whatever you do, don't fuck this up' he thought throughout the whole song.

  In the end of it, Kate sighed silently and lifted her head.

  "See? You only stepped on me 4 times! You're a natural" she said.

  "Oh geez Kate I'm sorry-"

  "May I interrupt?" Said an unknown voice.

  They looked at the man a bit shocked.

  "I think you already have" said Kate. Sam thought she was angry but her face showed a kind smile.

  "I am so deeply sorry. I just wanted a chance to dance with the lady" he said looking at Sam.

  Kate looked at Sam and noticed his uneased look. She leaned to his ear.

  "Don't worry. It's just a song. I'll be right back"

  Sam sat down again as the new song came along. Only then did he feel the burn of jealousy in his stomach. He looked at the guy again.

  Tall, slim, a bit on the muscular side, blond, well dressed and oh my god is that his hand going down her waist? Sam groaned.

  "This is gonna be a long night..."

Bunker 

  Grabbing most of her clothes and what she found it was important to take, Biah tried to put as much as she could inside her backpack.

  As she did that, she heard Dean talking to Cas who had just recieved a message from another angel.

  "How are things, Cas?"

  "Not good.... Another angel..."

  "Great..."

  Biah sighed.

  The rest of the mumbling between them was ignored by the demon.

  "I really need to do something about this..."

  She wondered for a while until she had an idea.

  "Biah, you are a genius"

  One of her sisters had a thing with hunters. She didn't like to kill the ones with a good soul. Biah took a map she had and crossed the places of the attacks that didn't kill anyone until she started to see a pattern. The crosses started to form a line in the map

  "Would you look at that.... I found her" she smirked "Now, do I still have the number from that guy?...."

  She took her phone and searched for a while. She didn't find it so she quickly texted Kate asking for his number. As she received Kate's answer she laughed.

  'I don't even want to know why you want his number but here it is'

  She pressed the number and waited until he picked up.

  "Hello? Hey, how you doing?! Look I need your help.......really? Thanks, Garth"

Ballroom 

  As they swayed around the room, Kate and her pair engaged in small talk to break the silence.

  "I noticed you have been looking several times at your companion over there" he motioned his head at Sam "is he your significant other?"

  "Oh?" She blushed a bit but quickly recovered "No no, nothing like that. He's just accompanying me here so I wouldn't come all alone"

  "Well you most certainly don't deserve to be alone. Are you telling me you didn't have anyone to come here with?"

  "That's what I said, yes"

  "I can't believe it! Someone as be- AH"

  "Goodness! What's wrong?"

  He looked a bit uncomfortable but answered anyway.

  "I think you shocked me. I'm not hurt so don't worry"

  "I wasn't"

  Suddenly she felt her phone receive a message. She broke away from the guy excusing herself.

  'You still got Garth's number? Kinda need it' it read.

  She answered it but when she was going to return to her dancing partner, the song was already over.

  "It has truly been a pleasure to dance with you"

  Kate smiled at him, not answering, and returned to Sam's side.

  "So"

  "So"

   They stayed in silence for a few seconds till Kate broke it.

  "He's a vampire"

  "What?"

  "I was getting sick of his sweet talk and he was about to call me beautiful and all those other things so I burned him with iron" she said showing him her iron ring "I don't want to look beautiful, I want to look otherworldly and vaguely threatening"

  ".....Remind me to never call you beautiful"

  "Duly noted"

  "Does he know? That you're a hunter"

  "I'm not sure... I don't think so and I'm a pretty good actress when I want to. Maybe he felt the knife"

  "Knife? Where for you have room for a knife?" He said looking at her dress.

  She winked at him and laughed.

  "Wouldn't you like to know"

  Suddenly the lights went off.

  "Kate?"

  "It's them! Shhh"

  Kate took his hand and pulled him under the table. They heard everyone mumbling and panicking about the blackout. She lifted the towel that was covering their table and looked out.

  "Damn it... Can't see anything like this"

  Kate turned around and noticed she was a few inches apart from Sam. She blushed and looked at him in silence.

  "What do we do?" He asked looking into her eyes.

  "We should....w-we should go a-and gank them...."

  She placed her hand on his cheek and got closer.

  "We should definitely... gank them" he whispered, also approaching her. He placed one of his hands on her shoulder and the other on her waist.

  Their lips were millimeters from touching.

  "We should..."

  They kissed softly, their noses brushing together. The hand on her waist tightened its grip and got her closer to him. Her hand went from caressing his cheek to his hair, gently pulling it.

  It wasn't till they heard a cry from one of the guest that they separated quickly and looked away from each other.

  They got out from under the table but were suprised to see that a group of 5 vampires were waiting for them.

  The guy that danced with Kate was right in front of them, holding a dagger to a woman's throat.

  "...*sigh* I should've really hid the knife better..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it?  
> Do you have a favorite part?  
> I'd love to k ow what you think  
> So if you want, you're free to comment what you want  
> Much love  
>  -KB-


End file.
